


Gifting Blues

by magician



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Christmas, Ficlet, Gen, Gift Exchange, The Sentinel Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-02-27 09:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13245279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magician/pseuds/magician
Summary: Blair's having trouble figuring out what to get for a gift exchange





	Gifting Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2017 TS Secret Santa Drabble Days for the prompt: gift. https://ts-secret-santa.livejournal.com/

"Crap!" Blair exclaimed under his breath.  
  
Jim looked across his desk to see Blair reading a card. "Bad news, Chief?"  
  
"The worst. I already hate White Elephant exchanges. It's an excuse to give terrible gifts." He waved his hand around as he explained. "It's either bathroom humor or something idiotic that the person will never use, or a chance for someone to re-gift something horrible."  
  
Jim smirked knowingly. "Who'd ya get?"  
  
"Simon," Blair said glumly.  
  
"Oh, he's easy. Get him a funny coffee cup."  
  
"Boring. _Everyone_ gets him that."  
  
"What about something for his cigars? Maybe a weird looking humidor?"  
  
"Nah. Daryl usually gets him cigar stuff. Besides, I don't want to seem like I condone his smoking. I really wish he'd quit." Blair sighed. "The biggest problem is that it's not a Secret Santa exchange. Simon's gonna know I gave it to him. I'll hear about it for a year if I don't get something good."  
  
Jim nodded in commiseration, then snapped his fingers. "Hey, he just bought a new house. There's got to be something you could find for it."  
  
Blair brightened. "Yeah, that could work. Thanks."  
  
Despite his predictions, only one gift fell into the categories Blair had described to Jim. H gave Rafe a piggy bank shaped like a naked butt, which farted when you added a coin. Henri thought it was hilarious; Rafe less so. Jim got Henri a "Kiss the Grill Master" apron and a selection of BBQ sauces. Joel got Megan a huge jar of Vegemite. Simon got Rhonda a fruitcake (and a nice spa gift certificate to make up for it). Rhonda got Joel reindeer antler ear muffs and matching paw mittens.  
  
Jim's gift got the biggest laugh: a coffee mug from Rafe which read "Never mistake my silence for weakness. No one plans a murder out loud." Megan gave Blair a mug that read "Coffee first, then Anthropology." Jim and Blair laughed, finding it funny that they both received mugs.  
  
Finally, it was Simon's turn. While Blair waited nervously, he tore open the wrapping paper to reveal a huge mat. It was made of brown coconut fiber, shaped like a large, bare foot with the word "Welcome" in large letters running from toes to heel. The label proclaimed it to be a "Big Foot Welcome Mat", something Blair hoped Simon would find funny.  
  
Simon stared at it, then at Blair.  
  
"Not that I consider you Sasquatch, man…" Blair began.  
  
Simon broke into a huge smile. "Thanks, Sandburg. I don't have a front door mat, and it's definitely unique." He looked meaningfully at Jim's and Blair's cups. "I appreciate not getting another coffee mug." He stood and threw away the wrapping paper. "Happy holidays, everyone. Now, let's grab those goodies in the break room."  
  
After filling their mugs with coffee, Jim and Blair clinked them together. "Great job, Chief. Simon really got a kick out of that mat."  
  
"Yeah," Blair agreed. "I just hope I don't get him again next year."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Picture and some of the gift ideas courtesy of dodoburd.com "50 Hilarious Wacky White Elephant Gifts".


End file.
